


A Rough Day Warrants A Long Cuddle Session (And Maybe More)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gamzee's a fucking prickhole, Horn Stimulation, Hurt/Comfort, John Is a Good Boyfriend, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top, but also not important, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terezi had a long day trying to get the very last bit of her stuff back from Gamzee's place, and when she get's back to her and her boyfriend's home, John decides to try and help her feel better.





	A Rough Day Warrants A Long Cuddle Session (And Maybe More)

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you guys know that johnrezi fucking wrecked biphobia? lmao johnrezi stans rise the FUCK up

Moving stuff out was difficult. It was more difficult when you were moving the very last few boxes of your things out of your batshit crazy ex’s house, who you thought wouldn’t be home, and he’s pissed and yelling at you and trying to start arguments the whole time. The way he talked about John made you extremely thankful you made him stay at home so you could do this yourself. 

Luckily, you managed to keep things as calm as they could be, which wasn’t a whole lot but wasn’t violent either. Unfortunately, it still took up until nine at night for her to finally get everything out and back to John’s place, sighing as you plopped a box down and went over to the couch, your glasses skewing a little when the side of your face was pressed down into a pillow. But they were suddenly taken off, and you opened your eyes. 

John was sitting on his knees in front of you, with what looked like to be one of your shirts and a pair of his green monster dude boxers. He looked concerned and worried, which made you sigh, giving him a half smile. John’s expression didn’t change.

“John, stop worrying so loudly, I can’t stand it. I’m fine, okay? Just... tired.”

John huffed, folding his arms on the couch cushions with his face right in front of hers. He really wished he could’ve gone, and was stuck busy cleaning all day because he had no laundry done. Not that he minded wearing the shirt he was, even though he was pretty sure he wasn’t a libra. 

“I just worry.”

“Baby, you don’t have to worry about me, I can worry about myself, you know.” 

John huffed, rolling his eyes at the nickname before looking at you with genuinely loving eyes, moving one of his hands to run through your hair. It almost made you blush, he was too damn sweet, you could swear you’ve developed fifteen cavities since you started dating. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re the toughest person alive and blah, blah, blah. Can I at least interest you in some cuddles? Maybe you’ll feel better.”

You didn’t have to think about it for more than a second before smiling and sitting up, John sitting beside you before you climbed into his lap, leaning your head against his chest and closing your eyes, being mindful of the horns as not to leave a cut on accident (for the millionth time).  
John wrapped his arms around you, and they felt protective, trustworthy. You always felt safe like this, wrapping your legs around his waist and letting all the tension out of your body with a long sigh, just trying to forget about the day and everyone who wasn’t John Egbert. You suddenly wished that you had brought him along today, but you knew you were too stubborn to ever do such a thing.  
Oh well, just enjoy the moment know. You took a deep breath in through your nose; he smells like shaving cream and coffee.It’s a familiar and comforting scent. You sit up a little, just long enough to get your way out of your bra so this could be more comfortable, not really caring where it landed when you threw it someplace. You were pretty sure you heard something knock over, but didn’t really pay it any mind. 

John starts playing with your hair, which elicits a content purr from you. He hums and watches whatever’s on TV while you just sit and enjoy yourself, John’s hands moving farther and farther upward, until he’s just barley close to the nerve packed horns. You glance up at him, he’s giving you a questioning look, and you don’t have to consider it for very long before you’re cuddling into him again after giving him a nod of approval. 

His fingers rub in circles around the bases, causing you to arch your back with a low hum, leaning up to kiss at his collarbone after pulling down the hem of the shirt just a little. He adds just a little pressure, which makes you gasp and flutter your eyes shut. 

“Shh, I got you babygirl, just relax...” he murmurs, nice and soft, you nod, letting out a quiet moan when you feel his tongue around your left horn, licking up it. His hands are placed on your butt and the small of your back. It isn’t very often that John takes the lead in situations like these, he was a sweet little service top and took every opportunity he could manage to find to take care of you. You can’t say you aren’t enjoying it. 

“John-” you whisper, your breath hitching when his whole mouth envelops around your left horn and his hand is on the other, rubbing it carefully. You don’t even have to tell him to be careful with these sharp ass things anymore, because by now he’s a little more than experienced with them. 

You feel yourself becoming more and more wet the longer this goes on, and you can’t keep your buldge sheathed any longer. John notices, and his free hand undoes your pants zipper and takes it out, rubbing it around his fingers. 

“Oh shit, John, I-” you’re interrupted by yourself when you feel yourself starting to reach a climax, continually growing louder, murmuring and sputtering out words of encouragement and your boyfriends name like they were the only vocabulary you knew. 

It’s only a few more minutes until you gasp and your body completely shutters as you cum, making a mess of blue all over you and your boyfriends lap, coating his hand thick with genetic material. 

He chuckles once it’s over, and presses a kiss to your forehead while you pant, gradually coming down from the high of it and looking up at him with hooded eyes. You sit up a little straighter and pull him down for a long, sweet, sappy kiss, his arms around your back again before the kiss ends and you collapse back onto his chest. 

He easily picks you up, and you don’t really mind, burying your head into his shoulder as he carries you into the bathroom, where you’ll be sure to return his favor once you’ve regained a bit of energy.


End file.
